How to Come Home
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: A story about how Piotr arrives at the Xmansion with Illyana in tow. As Piotr and Illyana adjust to life in the mansion, and his relationship with Kitty develops, humor involving Illyana's relationship with Piotr ensues. Kiotr, romance, humor. On Hiatus.
1. Everybody saw 'Awww'

Hey-llo readers. Its me, Twin-Kitten(fanfic) and Tikigurl(adultfan). I am back with yet another Kiotr story. This one has more of a plot than my other Kitty/Piotr stories and it is also going to be fairly humorous. Or at least I hope so. If not just ask a question in a review. I love reviews even if they are only questionsGrin.

Okay now here is all the stuff I have to get out of the way before I start the story:

Summary: This is how I think Piotr joined the X-Men at the end of the fourth season. It shows him in the group picture at the end but they never say how he joined, so this is that story. Of course he will interact with Kitty and the other X-Men. Remy/Gambit left the Acolytes and joined the X-Men before Piotr.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters: I do not own X-Men. I do not own any brand names or trademarks that might be mentioned in this story. Basically, if you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. If something does belong to me, I will tell you.

Warning: none so far

NOTES: When someone is speaking another language or something needs a translation I will put it inside these> . I am using /slashes/ to tell when scene changes or when there is a break in the story. If you have read any of my other Kiotr stories, you should know how to read Piotr's accent. If not, I am putting a little list of words he commonly says and mispronounces so that you can get a little cheat sheet.

Basic translations when Piotr is speaking:

Ekaterina the closest that Piotr can get to Kitty's real name, Katherine

Keetty/Keety Kitty

Ketten/Keetan Kitten

Vhat, vas, vhere, vhen, ect… What, was, where, when. (Most W sounds translate into a V, including 'One' which becomes 'vone'. 'Who' does not become a 'V' though.)

Zhe, Zhere, Zhen, ect… the, there, then, ect.. (Same as the WV combo, only this is a TZ. Not all translate the same. 'Talk' does not become 'Zalk')

Moost, troost, mooch, joost, boot Must, trust, much, just, but. 'U' sounds become 'OO' sounds… Like 'Moo'

Don', won', ect… Don't, won't

Leetle Little

Preety Pretty

Und, um And, am

I hope that the list helps, and if not, Sorry. shrug

As an additional note, I am tweaking the Apocalypse episodes slightly. The Acolytes still worked with the X-Men but Kitty and Piotr didn't work together personally.

/Chapter 1

/Story starts below

Kitty Pryde was sitting in the rec-room, tapping on her laptop as she worked on her essay comparing different types of governments. She knew enough about Democracy to write the required amount, but Socialism and Communism were harder for her. Rogue was trying to help because she had the same assignment the year before, and in return Kitty was helping Rogue set up the computer she had gotten for her birthday. But the fact that Remy was currently doing his best to get Rogue's attention, meant that Rogue was getting more and more annoyed and not helping Kitty much.

Kitty was just about to phase Remy through the floor when the intercom connected to the front gate buzzed. With a sigh of relief and glad for the break, she set the computer on the coffee table and escaped from the two southerners. Opening the hidden panel she was about to push the button that would open the gate when she glanced at the tiny black and white screen that showed who was standing there.

With a gasp she mentally yelled for the Professor, and yelled for Rogue and Remy. Colossus was standing in front of the gate dressed in his Acolyte uniform. The screen was too small to see his facial expression but he kept turning and looking around as if there was someone else with him, or he expected someone to pounce on him.

"Guys, is that who I think it is?" Kitty pointed at the screen and let Remy and Rogue lean in close to see. Remy straightened from where he had bent to look, with a slow smile.

"If you t'ink dat it is Remy's ole' team mate. Den you be t'inkin right… I wonder what Petey is doin' here?" Remy headed for the door just as the Professor, Logan, Ororo, and Scott appeared.

"Until we know what he wants, Gumbo, he's not commin' in. Got it?" Logan growled stepping in front of Remy and opening the door, making himself the first one out side. Xavier shook his head and added his own comments. "We are not going to initiate any violence unless we are forced to. It is possible that he is just here to speak to Remy, or he requires help of some kind. Everyone," He looked at Logan with a warning in his eyes, "is going to behave themselves."

As the group approached the gate, Scott voiced a concern. "Professor… If he wasn't here to fight, why did he wear his uniform? I don't think he is here in peace…"

Remy snorted and muttered under his breath and Scott glared at him. Xavier sighed, confrontations like this had occurred frequently between Remy and Scott. "Scott, please do not draw conclusions based on his clothing. Our own team often wear their uniforms on peaceful missions."

Scott sighed but fell back with out any argument. They reached the entrance and Ororo punched in a code that made the two gates swing open. The large Russian stood on the other side and he was looking very nervous at the group that answered his buzz.

"Hello Colossus. What brings you to our home?" Charles asked gently, watching the young man's reactions. He didn't pry into the mutant's mind, but he could feel the unease that Piotr was projecting, as well as an odd emotion that Xavier couldn't place. It was almost a feeling of embarrassment, shyness, and worry.

The man shifted on his large feet looking through their ranks until he saw Remy. Then, as if encouraged by the fact that Remy was accepted among them, he spoke. His voice was soft, deep, and had a heavy Russian accent. "I have left Magneto, und I vish to join vith you. If I vould noot be velcomed I have favor I need ask."

Without waiting for permission, Remy pushed past the others and went to his friend's side. The two males spoke to each other in low voices and Charles spoke up. "Of course you will be welcome here Mr. Rasputin. We have extended the offer to you before, but you refused. May I ask why this has changed?"

Piotr looked at the Professor for a long moment before he turned speaking rapidly in Russian. The X-Men watched in confusion for a moment, trading looks. But then the bushes rustled and a small girl with long blonde hair appeared. After a moment of her half hiding, Piotr spoke again, his Russian rolling off his tongue with a gentle coaxing tone.

The girl crept further out from around the bushes, her eyes wide as she stared at the group of adults and teens. She was dressed in a pair of white pajamas, a shirt and pants, that had brown bears prancing around. She looked about 4 or 5 years old, and she was barefoot. After staring at the group a few seconds she ran to Piotr's side and tugged at the fabric of his pants.

She babbled at him in Russian, her voice small and childish, and Piotr chuckled seeming to forget the X-Men were watching. He bent and lifted the small girl into his arms and her tiny hands went around his neck, her face hiding in his shoulder. He turned back to the X-Men, his smile gone, but one of his hands was gently rubbing up and down her back lovingly.

He started to speak slowly in English, his words careful. "Magneto killed mine mozher und fazher, or I vould send Illyana to zhem. Zhe farm vas already taken back by government of Russia, I have no vhere else to go, und I von't give up Illyana to American orphanage." Piotr nuzzled his cheek against the blonde head that was so trustingly tucked against him.

"I need make good on bad zhings I did for Magneto. I vant be good man again, und I need take care of Illyana." Piotr looked at Xavier, who could do nothing but nod in welcome. Ororo, Kitty, and even Rogue were putting off vibes that went along the lines of… 'Awwww… How cute!'

"Very well Mr. Rasputin. Both you and Illyana are welcome here. We have a few children who are around the same age, and I'm sure she will never lack for babysitters." Xavier smiled and the whole group began to move back towards the Mansion, with Piotr following.

Logan dropped back until he was walking next to their newest addition. Glancing at the girl's blue eyes that peeked at him, Logan smiled at her. Turning his attention to Piotr, Logan glanced away as he spoke. "So… The kid is what Mags was holding over you?" Piotr nodded and Logan grunted. "What happened? I don't think ole' Mags would just let you or the girl go…"

"He vould noot." Piotr agreed, "Magneto took Illyana from mine home in Russia, brought her to America und hid her. He make me come or he say he hurt her. Night before today last night> … I find her, und take her from house vhere zhey keep her. I come right to here vith out stop for anyzhing."

Logan looked at the kid. She was sleepy, slightly dusty even though Piotr had probably carried her the whole way, and she looked like she had been pulled out of bed during the night. Piotr didn't look that great either. Now that he was close enough Logan could see how tired he was, and he could smell stale panic on the girl.

"Is she yours?" Logan asked. Usually he could smell how people were related, but both of them were covered in each other's scent from traveling all night and most of the day together.

Piotr looked at him in warning and he shifted the girl further away from Logan. "I vill noot let you take her avay." The young Russian looked like he was prepared to fight Logan and anyone else who attempted to take the girl from him.

"I don't hurt kids, Tin Man. No one here is going to take her from you or try or hurt her. I was just askin." Logan gruffly replied, watching as Piotr relaxed as they entered the mansion under the eyes of other students. When they started to go up the stairs Logan heard Illyana whimper and watched as Piotr spoke softly in Russian.

When the young girl responded with a soft mumble, Piotr paused on the steps. "Illyana iss hungry… She hasn't eaten since night. I also um hungry." The Professor was in the elevator but every one else turned on the stairs to look at Piotr. Ororo nodded and started back down the stairs.

"Scott can tell Charles what is going on and they can help prepare Peter and Illyana's rooms. Remy can show Peter the kitchen and after they eat he can show them around. Then since Pete and Illyana don't have any clothes or necessities tomorrow I can take them shopping with whoever else wants to go. Hank can loan Pete some clothes and Illyana can borrow from one of the other children so that they don't draw as much attention." Ororo handed out orders like a general and for a moment no one moved. Then in a flurry of activity everyone began to go about their business.

Kitty ran down the stairs to the rec-room quickly shutting off her laptop and packing up her homework, shoving it in her backpack and rushing up to her room. Dumping her things at the foot of her bed she began to sort through her closet, throwing shirts and pants aside. Rogue walked in on a war zone where the clothes were the victims.

"Kitty, what are ya doin'?" Rogue watched her like she was in a zoo.

"I have to find, like, the PERFECT outfit… What do you think of this shirt?" Kitty held up a blue shirt that had a swirly design on it.

"What is the 'perfect outfit' for?" Rogue shrugged at the shirt before laying on her bed and grabbing her book off her nightstand.

"I want to go shopping tomorrow so I need to have a cute outfit." Kitty didn't meet Rogue's eyes and turned to search for another shirt.

"Oh, ya mean ya want to go shopping with Remy's friend…" Rogue drawled slowly watching Kitty blush lightly.

"NO!" Kitty held up another shirt and Rogue shook her head. "I just want to help pick out clothes for that little girl… Illyana." Kitty picked out a yellow shirt that had a butterfly design fluttering at the neck line.

Rogue gave her a thumbs up as she continued to tease Kitty. "Kitty, ya don't even believe yourself. Just admit that ya want to go with tall, dark, and Russian."

Kitty had changed shirts and was pulling on a slim dark pair of jeans. "Shut up Rogue. Hey! Why don't you come?" Kitty wiggled her eyebrows, "Remy's coming…"

Rogue glared at Kitty and started reading her book, while Kitty finished getting things ready for tomorrow. When she was finished she waved to Rogue and scampered down the stairs to go spy one Piotr and his little girl.

When she reached the kitchen, Kitty sighed at the sight.

Piotr and Illyana had both bathed quickly, while Ororo had been making food and Logan found clothes for them. Piotr was dressed in odd fitting clothes that belonged to Hank McCoy, while Illyana wore clothes that were too big for her and had flip-flops on her feet.

Illyana sat on Piotr's lap in one of the kitchen chairs. There were two plates in front of him, a large one and a small one, each with hamburger helper. Illyana's plate looked like it only had about a scoop, while Piotr had the rest.

As Kitty watched, Piotr ate with his left hand, his right arm around the little girl's waist, holding her steady while she tried to feed herself. Every now and then she would miss her mouth and Piotr would set down his fork to wipe her chin and hands. She had a napkin tucked in the front of her shirt and one on her lap as well, for when she dropped a piece of food.

When Illyana was done she turned and tucked her face against his shoulder, one of her hands on his cheek as she fell into a nap. Piotr continued eating until all the food on his plate was gone, faster now that he wasn't helping Illyana. When he finished he piled Illyana's plate onto his and stood, holding the girl with one arm and picking up the dishes with the other, and carrying them to the sink. Ororo took the dishes from him.

"Mine zhanks, Miss Monroe. It vas very good. 'Yana vould say zhank you if she vas avake." He chuckled and Ororo smiled.

"I'm sure she would Peter. Remy can show you up to your rooms…" Ororo offered, her eyes on the sleeping girl.

Piotr thanked her for the offer. "I give mooch zhanks for your help."

What do you all think? Good, Bad... Ugly? This one looks like it is shaping up to be a long story, so settle in for a long read by the time it is done.


	2. Too Many Clothes

Thanks to my reveiwers as always, AprilAngel and Emma V. Special thanks to Gulogirl. I didn't know that about Logan, but I'm glad you like him the way I portrayed him. He might have been meaner if Illyana hadn't been there because I think that he has a soft spot for kids, even if he hides it. But instead of having Logan speak Russian, I was going to use Hank/Beast, and Xavier is going to be able to give a mental crash course in it to people who want it.(don't ask me why, but it seems wrong to let him give Piotr a course in English... Poor little farmboy is too cute when he missunderstands and when he speaks with an accent.)

And since my symbols didn't show up on the last chapter I am going to try something new. Translations will now be inside #these#. Let's hope this symbol works.

The next morning Kitty got up early, showered, and dressed quickly before she scampered down the stairs to the kitchen where she skidded to a stop. Ororo, Piotr, Illyana who was sleeping in his arms again, and Rogue were in the kitchen.

"Katherine, are you joining us?" Ororo looked at her with a knowing smile.

Kitty blushed lightly as Piotr turned his attention to her for the first time. He had not noticed her enter the kitchen but now his dark blue gaze was focused on her, and Kitty blushed again looking at Ororo instead.

"Well, you said we could come and I thought you might need help…" She offered shyly, ignoring the fact that Remy had appeared and Rogue was now whispering in his ear and both of them were looking at Kitty and Piotr with evil grins. "Like, picking stuff out for Illyana and… um… carrying stuff?" Kitty shrugged with a hopeful smile.

Ororo smiled knowingly but didn't say anything other than that Kitty could join them. Kitty sighed with relief, grabbed an apple for breakfast, and they all piled into the van.

When they got to the mall, they received quite a few odd looks. Piotr insisted that they find clothes for Illyana first, who had woken up shortly after they arrived. Illyana only left Piotr's arms a few times. He would sit down in one of the stores, along with Remy, and Illyana would wander while keeping him in her sight, accompanied by Kitty, Rogue, and Ororo. The only time he was out of her sight was when she went with the other girls to by underwear or tried things on but she made sure that he was in hearing distance.

The whole time, she was nervous and kept trying to hurry back to Piotr. She communicated with the women by pointing at things she liked,and shaking her head or nodding at things they showed her. When they were finally done she hurried back to Piotr, immediately tugging at him to pick her up which he obediently did.

By the time they were done for Illyana and started shopping for Piotr, the little girl had allowed Ororo to carry her, and would sit on Kitty or Rogue's lap so that Remy and Ororo could help Piotr pick out clothes. She didn't sit on Rogue lap as much as Kitty's though because Rogue was worried about her powers, but she and Rogue seemed to get along anyway. She smiled at Remy shyly through her eyelashes a few times, he had that effect on females even at this young it seemed.

They had to go to the big and tall store in order to get clothes for Piotr that fit. Remy and Ororo helped him pick things out, because he kept leaning towards flannel and they both felt the need to intervene. For a while Illyana tried to walk around with them in her new shoes, one of 5 pairs that Ororo had insisted on, but as she steadily grew sleepier Ororo picked her up for a while. She had been up the entire night the day before, and she was only 4. Then after Piotr started trying on clothes, Illyana consented to being moved to Kitty's lap to nap, while Ororo continued to pick out clothes for Piotr.

The first outfit that Ororo made Piotr come out of the dressing room to show them, took Kitty's breath away. He was wearing a dark blue, short sleeved, knit shirt. The color made his dark hair reflect blue from the lights and made his dark eyes stand out in his lightly tanned face. The fabric clung to his torso making his broad shoulders stand out and his trim waist.

The black jeans that hugged just above his hips, ran down his muscular thighs to end at his ankles where his white socks poked comically out of the bottoms. While Kitty watched him retreat into the dressing room, him blushing slightly, she didn't notice that almost every female had looked at him in amazement, much the same way she was looking at him. She also didn't notice that Illyana saw the fascination in her gaze. The little girl probably didn't know what the look meant. She thought Kitty wanted to be friends with him, but she smiled and looked at her brother then at Kitty, her young mind forming a plan to make them be friends.


	3. Too Many Toys

Thanks to reviewers again: April Angel(who reviewed for me again cookies for you), and Darkbat: I know the accents can be hard to read. They are sometimes terrible to write(such as Remy and Rogue's accent). I planned to stop using all acents except Piotr's, and his usually get cut down for understanding anyway, so as the story goes along you might notice that his dialogue looks more 'normal'. Sorry, but I like his accent and will keep it in, but I try to keep it understandable.

NEW SEPARATOR is this: Break.

Break

Chapter 3

The group finally left the store with an amount of packages that made Piotr cringe. "Illyana und I didn' need so mooch, Miss Monroe. I can noot ever pay back."

Ororo laughed as she carried bags in both hands, the same as Rogue, Remy, and Piotr. Kitty was carrying Illyana who was fast asleep against her shoulder and had refused to be moved. "It is fine Peter. Charles has money for these kind of things, he often buys things for the other students. You need these things in order to be a student and it is our duty to provide for our students."

Piotr had left the clerk in the store VERY happy. Outfitted with several dress shirts along with undershirts, casual dress shirts, t-shirts, and even a few flannel work shirts. They had picked out dress slacks in tan and black, and jeans in blue, black, and beige. His size 18 feet now had dress shoes, two pairs of sneakers, and work boots. Remy was the only one that Piotr had allowed to help pick out socks and underwear, and the blushing Russian had come back with the purchases hidden in a bag while Remy nudged him and grinned.

Illyana had all the things that little girls needed. A variety of shorts, pants, appropriate skirts, and tops. Her shoes were adorable little white sandals that she had decided to wear out of the store, a pair of white sneakers with lights that came on when she walked, another set of sneakers that were bright yellow with green laces, a pair of velvet slippers to be worn with the pretty dress they had picked out, and a pair of boots for in the winter. Ororo had also secretly added a pair of ballerina shoes that the little girl had stared at longingly. She had all the socks and underwear that a little girl would ever want or need, not that Piotr had looked, as well as pajamas and a pair of fuzzy slippers with tiny eyes glued one.

After a quick stop to pick up tooth brushes, shampoo, toothpaste, hair brushes, and all the other little things, Ororo announced that they were just dropping things off at the van then they were coming back.

Piotr stared at her with shock. "Vhat for?"

"Well first… Lunch. Then, I'm sure Illyana needs some toys and you both need school supplies. You can have some things for yourself as well since Illyana gets toys. Maybe from the bookstore or the music place…?" Ororo smiled and locked the van after they had all unloaded their arms and put the bags inside.

"I do noot need anyzhing more, und 'Yanna vill noot mind using zhe toys already at zhe mansion… Ve do noot vant be greedy." Piotr protested but Ororo ignored him and walked past with a wave of her hand, dismissing his objections. Remy shrugged and followed along with Rogue. Kitty shifted Illyana, who was starting to get heavy in the petite girl's arms, and began to follow but Piotr turned towards her.

"She gets heavy, Da?" Piotr smiled and reached for the little girl so that Kitty could unload her burden. Kitty smiled and shifted the girl so that Piotr could slip his hands under Illyana's arms and lift her against his chest. Illyana woke up a little bit and mumbled before she turned her head to blink sleepily as they walked back into the mall, Ororo and the others were ahead of them.

"Oh yeah, like, I'm so sure that she makes your arms tired." Kitty scoffed with a teasing smile and Piotr returned it for a moment, before he blushed and dusked his head. "You are… zhe girl who valk though zhings?" Piotr and Kitty were walking side by side following the others towards a brightly lit colorful toy store as they spoke.

"Yeah, that's me. But I'm not in uniform so you can call me Kitty." Kitty grinned up at him and he looked at her in confusion.

"Keety? Iss your name?" He looked almost horrified and Kitty laughed, shaking her head.

"No no.. My parents aren't that weird. My name is Katherine, but I like to be called Kitty instead. Like, how you call Illyana, 'Yana, it's a nickname." Kitty smiled when Piotr looked reassured.

When Illyana saw that they were walking under the arch leading into the toy store, she was suddenly alert and sitting up in Piotr's arms, looking around. She pointed at a mechanical thing on a table that was spinning and moving around, and jabbered excitedly. Then she stilled, looking at Piotr and asking a tentative question.

Piotr smiled and responded in Russian, and Illyana squealed, fully awake as she squirmed down out of his arms despite Piotr trying to catch her. She ran to one of the displays and began playing with it while Piotr and Kitty could see Ororo looking at some educational toys, Rogue looking for more fun toys, and Remy teasing Rogue with Barbies (tm) while he occasionally looked at a robot or car toy.

"What did you say to her?" Kitty watched with wide eyes as Illyana ran around picking things up and playing with them.

Piotr laughed trailing the little girl but giving her the space to run around on her own, and Kitty followed. "She vant to know vhat ve vere doing here. I told her zhat ve vere here because Miss Monroe vanted buy her toys." Kitty laughed and watched Illyana run back to Piotr to show him something. It was a shiny foil star, that twirled on a stick. It was probably the cheapest toy in the store, 50 cents at the most. After showing it to Piotr who made approving noises, he pointed at Ororo and spoke softly, obviously telling her to go ask Ororo. Illyana nodded and ran off to show the older African woman with a smile.

"You know, you can pick a few things out for Illyana, if you want her to have a certain toy." Kitty smiled as Piotr looked around, seeming to wince.

"I don' know vhat girls like, und I can' read zhe… zhe…" Piotr picked up one of the boxes and waved a hand at the label. Kitty laughed at Piotr's melancholy expression. When he seemed to droop lower when she laughed. Kitty immediately felt bad and patted his arm. "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to laugh… You are cute when you can't admit you need help… Don't worry, I'll help you." She grinned tugging his arm and dragging him down one of the aisles.

Piotr blinked at her, blushing again when she said he was cute, and his mouth dropped open indignantly to tell her he didn't need any help. He didn't resist when she pulled him along with her, the two of them looking like a terrier leading a great dane, and Kitty began to look at the boxes. She held up one and showed it to him.

"Does Illyana like horses? This one makes a 'nehying' sound when the button is pushed and the head moves up and down." Kitty pointed it out and showed him the brushes, plastic feed bucket, and the plastic stable that needed some assembly. Piotr looked at it for a few moments before he shook his head.

"No. Illyana did noot like zhe horse zhat ve had on zhe farm in Russia. But it is very nice." Kitty took it from him with a smile and put it back on the shelf.

"So what does she like? Does she like any animals? Does she like to build things, like with blocks or little logs? What about dolls or cars?" Kitty peered at him and Piotr looked around the store.

"Ugh… At home she had stuffed sock dolls. Mine mozher made vone look like bear." Piotr looked around, then back at Kitty. "But I don' see any of zhose."

Kitty laughed and grabbed his hand tugging him to another aisle. "Of course they have stuffed animals, Peter. But they aren't made out of socks. There is even a place where she can make her own bear."

This aisle was filled to bursting with every stuffed, squishy animal imaginable. One rack was full of bears in every color. Another rack had elephants, giraffes, lions, tigers, and all sorts of exotic animals. One had cute bugs like caterpillars, butterflies, and ladybugs all in bright colors and soft fabrics. There were pastel turtles, psychedelic snakes, and neon lizards.

Piotr stared around him before he told her he would be right back. Then he disappeared around the corner. While Kitty waited she picked out a black bear that was so soft that she was rubbing her cheek against it when Piotr reappeared. He was guiding Illyana with his hand over her eyes and one on her shoulder, then with a smile, he lifted his hand. Illyana's face lit up and she was utterly silent, just staring around her.

With a smile at her shock, Kitty handed Illyana the bear that she had been cuddling, and when her tiny hands touched it she made a noise of awe. Then with a sigh of happiness she squeezed it to her chest and buried her face in it.

Kitty kneeled down and Illyana turned her head to peek at her and Kitty reached out to tickle her belly. When the little girl giggled Kitty pointed at the rest of the animals and spoke softly. "You can pick out anything you want Illyana." She seemed to understand but Piotr translated anyway.

Illyana smiled and started to touch and reach for things, touching them and cuddling them. When she was trying to carry 5 of the stuffed animals around with her, Kitty laughingly went and got a cart, and Illyana happily tossed all of them except the bear into the cart.

Piotr was about to object but Kitty put her hand on his arm and shook her head, motioning for him to come closer. He looked confused but leaned closer and Kitty whispered in his ear. Pointing at Illyana she smiled, "Look how happy she is… Let Miss Monroe and the Professor do this. You don't want to take that away do you?"

Piotr glared at her as if saying she was playing dirty, and she was, but when Piotr saw how happy Illyana was Kitty could see him softening. Piotr looked at Kitty then back at the little girl, and he sighed in defeat. "You vin Keety. I noot stop her from buy toys." Kitty grinned and left the cart with him while she went to get an elephant that Illyana was reaching for. Piotr followed them around for the rest of the time, Ororo and Rogue showing up to drop toys in the basket.

They checked out of the store with a large assortment of toys. The bear that Kitty had first given Illyana was joined by an elephant, a large green grasshopper, a yellow duck, white cat with black paws and face, a spotted bunny, and an orange and brown stegosaurus dinosaur. Eventually they had gotten out of the stuffed animal aisle and Illyana had a few coloring books and crayons, a book to help her learn English and to teach her how to read, one that taught her geography and the names of countries when she pushed the buttons, Legos (tm) and blocks, a few large plastic cars, and of course the shiny whirly-gig.

Instead of putting the spinning object in with the other bags she decided to carry it, and they went to one of the bear making stands where she made a bear that was so full with stuffing that it almost burst. Then she dressed it in a green skirt with white shoes and a white hat. Carrying that and her whirly-gig, she climbed up into Piotr's arms while they walked into the book store.

Break

Hope you liked this chapter, another one should be comming soon.


	4. Blue Fur number 1

I love reviews... Have I mentioned that? Thanks to AgentG(Thanks so much for comming back for yet another story and reviewing. And Yeah, I add stuff from comics and different sources, I can't help myself.. grin) and Thriller(Lancitty? Yuck! I hate Lancitty with a passion. He is a terrible thug and has tried to kill herquite a few times. Just not a couple I like, though I know a lot of people do. See these stories are my attempt to convert people. AND sadly, there will not be any really good stuff for a while. I told you this one might be long, and it is a little bit slow.. shrug)

There seems to be a bit of confusion about how Illyana is related to Piotr. I will only give you a hint so I don't give away a big plot point.

Illyana and Piotr are related exactly the same way they are in the comics, most of the mansion thinks that their relationship is different, and the only people who know the truth are Remy, Professor Xavier, and Hank. If you notice, throughout the chapters no one ever really ASKS how they are related. Everyone just makes assumptions. The only one that does (sort of) ask is Logan, and Piotr reacts exactly like the assumed relation would.

I hope that didn't confuse you more.

PS... Jean and Scott bashing... Did I forget to mention that in the first chapter? Mostly Jean bashing, but some Scott. Mostly Scott just stands there.

My break didn't work last time! Crys... New break: ((((((((BREAK))))))))

I hate it when Fanfiction kills my symbols... They are not ever weird symbols... They are on the keyboard right? Anyway...

Don't forget that translations are in #these#

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Now in the bookstore, Ororo took Illyana back to the children's section, Rogue disappeared into the Sci-Fi section, Remy stood flipping through motorcycle magazines, and Kitty was shyly looking through the romance novels while Piotr strolled through the shelves, picking things up and flipping through them before putting them back or tucking one or two under his arm.

When he came back to join Ororo and Illyana, he showed them both the books he had picked out. A Russian/ English dictionary, 2 books full of paintings by classic and impressionist artists that had only small paragraphs about the paintings so he didn't have to read as much, and a large collection of Shakespeare that was written in Russian.

After Illyana showed Piotr the pop-up books, reading books, and the other fun activity books that she had picked out, Ororo spoke softly to Piotr noticing the art books with interest. "There is an art store at the other end of the mall. I know Rogue wants some new supplies. If you find Rogue, she can show you the way. You don't have an ID card for the institute so you can't use the credit card without one of the others. Illyana can stay here with me and find more books."

Piotr protested when the woman pressed the credit card into his hand and shooed him out into the main part of the store. Piotr sighed in defeat before searching out Rogue. He found her in the romance section with Kitty, the young goth looking at vampire and werewolf novels while Kitty picked up the more mainstream novels.

When Piotr shuffled down the aisle self-consciously, Kitty blushed and quickly shoved the book in her hand back onto the shelf. Piotr smiled at her but tapped Rogue on the shoulder. When she turned he spoke softly as if he was in a library. "Miss Monroe say you vant go art store?" When Rogue nodded he handed her the credit card. "I have noot ID, boot I vant go vith you. Iss okay?"

Rogue nodded, "Course' sugar. Leemie' drop these with Ororo." She held up a stack that she had waiting on one of the shelves, and left trailed by Piotr and Kitty. Then they headed for the art supply store.

Kitty didn't really have a reason to go to the art store, but she usually went with Rogue after they had shopped elsewhere, so it wasn't odd that she followed. Piotr entered the store with the same reaction that Illyana had in the toy store. And they left with just as much stuff.

Sheets of canvas, framed canvas, stacks of notebooks filled with different kinds of drawing paper, pens, pencils, colored pencils and pens, erasers, markers, paints, and brushes. He also got an easel, a washable tarp, and an apron. They were quickly discovering that Piotr liked to be prepared and... clean.

This time he didn't protest any of the purchases and when they got back to the book store he didn't object to the books or school supplies that Miss Monroe bought once she got the credit card back from Rogue. Then they finally piled out of the mall and into the van stopping for dinner at a drive through, before heading back to the mansion.

They had to make two trips out to the van to get all the packages, and at that time at night the only person that they saw was Jean. She waited until Ororo took Illyana upstairs to put on her new pajamas and put her to bed while the rest of them finished unloading the van. Piotr would go to Illyana's room later to see where it was and tuck her in.

"Where have you three been? Shopping all day… I am not surprised. You know you missed a danger room session? Tomorrow, you are all going to…" Jean finally caught sight of Piotr coming in with the last of the bags, and her demeanor changed. "Oh! You must be the new student…"

Her grin was practiced and false as she moved to his side. "Hello. I'm Jean Grey, one of the top students and one of the first to be trained by Professor Xavier. And you are?"

Piotr looked very uncomfortable having Jean clinging to his arm, and he tried to shrug her away while putting the bags down. "Agh… Hel-lo. I um Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. Iss nice meet you."

Piotr paused, having trouble setting down the bags with Jean clinging to his arm. When he still couldn't dislodge the clingy redhead he spoke, filling the awkward silence as Rogue and Remy watched in amusement, and Kitty watched with mixed anger and jealousy.

"You are girl who pick zhings up vith mind? Vith green stripe on.. uniform suit?" Piotr looked at her questioningly as he tried to wiggle his arm out of her grasp without hurting her feelings. Jean looked up at him, her grasp loosening as she stared at him.

"How do you know that?" Jean tried to probe his mind but was blocked by a barrier of some kind.

"I saw. I um Colossus, of zhe Magneto team."

Jean gasped jerking away from him as he sighed with relief. "You are the new student?" She scowled at Remy in disgust, "I suppose if Xavier let him in he would let you in too. Tomorrow all of you have a danger room session."

Jean stormed off, and with another sigh, Piotr picked up his bags and began carrying them up the stairs along with Remy.

"Jean can't make us do a danger room session, no matter what she says." Rogue scowled as she followed the boys, both she and Kitty carrying what they could.

Just as they set down Piotr's things and began carrying up the rest of Illyana's, a scream echoed through the halls.

"Yana…" Piotr gasped and took off down the hall following the scream, Remy close behind and Kitty and Rogue phasing ahead. When they got there, Illyana was cowering in the corner of her room, the black bear that they had bought in her arms. Ororo was kneeling down trying to get to Illyana, but every time she got within five feet she started screaming again. Jean, Scott, Logan, and some of the younger students were inside, while Kurt was outside the room hopping from foot to foot with his image inducer on.

Piotr pushed past and immediately scooped Illyana up in his arms comforting her, and stroking her hiccupping back. For a few minutes the group watched as Piotr skillfully rocked and bounced her in his arms, soothing her until she was only sniffling against his shoulder.

Jean leaned against Scott's side watching with shrewd eyes. "Who is she?" She asked snidely, and Logan overheard.

"Illyana is the Petey's daughter, so unless you want to have an angry Russian mutant on your hands… I wouldn't say or do anything that would upset either of them, get my drift Red?" Logan gave her a look.

Jean stuck her nose in the air with a snobbish sniff, "It figures…"

Then Piotr turned to the group with a glare, still rocking the girl. "Vhat happen?" His voice was demanding and his blue glare was piercing, making the entire group shuffle, except for Logan who just leaned against the wall watching.

"One of our students has a rather striking appearance, and Illyana saw him. Kurt… Why don't you come in here?" Ororo explained gently turning to look at the boy who was peeking in the doorway. "Turn off your image inducer Kurt."

Kurt hesitated but he pushed the button, revealing his blue furry self. Illyana squealed and began to thrash in Piotr's arms, trying to climb over his shoulder so she could hide behind him. Piotr held her in place, gently but firmly as he spoke in rolling tones of Russian.

"Illyana… #Why are you frightened? You have seen me in my metal skin, have you not? You are not afraid then so why are you now? He is nice, like I am. Look at him, Snowflake, he did not mean to scare you.# " When Illyana refused to lift her head from his shoulder to look at the blue boy who stood nervously nearby, Piotr frowned giving her a slight jiggle in his arms.

When he had her attention again, he added. " #Would I put my sister in harm's way? I always protect you 'Yana.# " Illyana nodded and peeked at Kurt, who smiled weakly. Illyana only blinked at him and her hands clung to Piotr and her bear.

"Come closer... um, Kurt?" Piotr nodded at Kurt. He was unsure of the boys name despite hearing Ororo say it, he had been too busy trying to calm his sister, but he tried. Speaking slowly in English so that the others could understand he looked at the small blonde.

"Illyana… Manners." Then in a soft voice he added in Russian for her ears only, " #Manners. Do not be rude to our new friends.# " Crouching, he set Illyana on her feet and turned her to face Kurt, despite her trembling. Illyana glanced at the floor before looking at Kurt through childish eyes.

Piotr gave her a gentle nudge and she looked back at him before swallowing. Facing Kurt again, she hugged her bear to her chest before looking up at him. Kurt crouched in a position similar to Piotr's, and spoke in words that were softly accented in German.

"Hello. I will not hurt you." Kurt added uncertainly "My name is Kurt Wagner."

Illyana looked at Piotr who gave her a slight smile combined with an encouraging look. She may not understand English but she knew when she was being told a person's name. "Illyana Rasputin…" She peered at him before pointing at her brother. "Piotr Rasputin." With a shy smile she added in Russian. " #My brother.# "

Kurt smiled but the grin faded when Illyana pointed at him and asked a question in Russian. Piotr chuckled and stood. "She vants know about your…" Piotr frowned motioning to his arm and making motions with his fingers, "Hair on skin… zhe fur?" He hoped that was the right word but continued anyway. "She zhinks you are like bear."

Kurt looked a little hesitant but held out his arm for the small girl to look at, and she crept closer until her fingertip reached out to lightly graze the blue fur. Pulling back as if burned at first, she reached out again a moment later, this time lightly stroking the soft hairs. Piotr spoke softly in Russian again and Illyana blinked. Then she softly murmured out a few words, and smiled offering her bear to Kurt.

Piotr sighed and shook his head. "I must put 'Yana to sleep if ve are to get up early in morning. Ve are both sorry for disturbance." Piotr waited for a few of the others to leave, and after a moment added to Kurt. "Illyana gives apology for being scared und for screaming. She vants you pet her bear because she pet you."

Kurt smiled, carefully reaching out to touch the bear and the little girl gave him another smile before she turned and lifted her arms for her brother to pick her up. Kurt nodded in understanding. "It is alright. I have scared kids older than her and they have taken longer to accept it."

Piotr smiled at the other male before turning to sit on the edge of the small bed that had been set up for Illyana. Laying the girl down he tucked her in skillfully as everyone else left, except for Remy who stayed behind to help show Piotr back to his room. Logan grunted in approval of the way the Russian kid handled the situation before he left, and Kitty looked like she wanted to stay but was dragged away by Rogue.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

It's cute right...? I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was the hardest to write so far, the scene with Kurt was bugging me for a while, but I had to do it so that yet another future plot point would happen as planned. I know what you are thinking: What happend to the short, easy to understand, zero plot stories? Well, I don't know, I just had to write this one and it is turning out much longer than my other Kiotrs. In fact it is more like my Chlex. Be afraid, very afraid... But keep reading please!


	5. The words 'Oh my god'

AprilAngel: Thanks, he is cute and you can really see him as 'one of those' in the future, but don't give it away... wink>

New chappie everyone, hope you like... (Look for Piotr in his boxers grin>)

(((((((BREAK)))))))

The next morning, not only did Piotr get out of the Danger Room session because he and Illyana needed to have a physical, but the others who had been out shopping were also excused by Ororo. So Kitty and Rogue were back where they had started, working on their homework while Remy tried to work on Rogue. Jean of course, was pouting that they didn't have to obey her orders and had stayed in her room almost all day, like the spoiled brat she was.

On her way down from her room, Kitty had seen Piotr pacing outside the door to the small medical office, Illyana no where in sight but probably inside going through her physical. After smiling at the young father's antics, she thought it was very cute, she had continued on her way.

Now she was typing away at her laptop while Rogue read her things from Kitty's notes. The sound of someone coming into the room made Kitty look up, surprised to see Illyana in one of her new outfits, and without Piotr trailing after her. The little girl came around the side of the couch, looking around before spotting Kitty.

The little girl squealed Kitty's name followed by Piotr's and a stream of babbling Russian, scampering over to grab her hand and tug. When Kitty only looked at her strangely, Illyana pulled on her hand again, letting out another jabbering of Russian. Kitty laughed and nodded. "Hold on, I need to turn this off…"

Kitty finished shutting down her laptop and Rogue quirked an eyebrow. "I wonder what she wants…" Kitty rolled her eyes at the goth and stood when Illyana grabbed her hand again. "Why don't you come and find out?"

So Rogue sighed and followed, and invariably wherever Rogue went, Remy would follow. So the three of them were led by the little girl, until she pulled Kitty into the medical office. Kitty froze in the doorway, Rogue and Remy behind her.

Piotr was standing in the middle of the examination room… in nothing but his boxer-breifs. Neither Hank nor Piotr noticed their entrance; Hank was busy drawing blood while Piotr was slightly turned away from the door. Until Illyana walked over to Piotr and grabbed his leg, trying to get his attention. When he looked down, she pointed at Kitty with a mischievous smile.

"ILLYANA!" Piotr's outraged and embarrassed bellow made the room echo and the cabinets vibrate, but the little girl only giggled not intimidated at all.

"Oh my… Kitty, Rogue, Remy… Could you perhaps wait outside to give Mr. Rasputin some privacy?" Hank's voice was calm if a bit flustered as he urged them to wait in the hall. Piotr was bright red, Illyana clinging to his knee with a smile, while Kitty and Rogue looked a bit star-struck. Remy was looking at them oddly.

Kitty nodded after a moment, her eyes still locked on Piotr, before she backed out of the door, bumping into the other two as her own face turned red. Once they were in the hall, she pressed her back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, her legs out in front of her. Rogue did the same, while Remy just leaned against the wall.

"Rogue? Does the word 'wow' come even close to describing that?" Kitty asked softly, staring at her hands but not seeing them. She just kept seeing Piotr in his underwear.

Rogue was silent for a minute before she responded. "Kit, I think one of the phrases you might be looking for is 'Oh, my god'… or maybe the words 'God's gift to women'… But 'wow' is definitely lacking, when you want to describe that man in his underwear." Rogue shivered slightly before letting out a low whistle.

"Hello! Remy is right here ma fille…" Remy motioned to himself indignantly.

Rogue and Kitty giggled. "Remy, like, no offense… But did you see Piotr? He is like, THE sexy muscle man, who I would want to help me study anatomy and am going to be dreaming about for a few nights… You know what I mean?"

Rogue nodded with a small laugh. "Kitty, you were already dreaming about him, andfor once you and I agree about men. That man is so hot you could fry an egg on him. And built… Good god in heaven thank you for creating that man. I bet he can tear a phone book in half…"

Remy scowled, one of his red and black eyes twitching. He grumbled before walking off, his boots thumping to show that he wasn't happy.

Kitty collapsed into giggled, while Rogue grinned and let out a few of her own laughs. "You know, that is the first time I have been able to get rid of him… without having to resort to violence." Rogue smirked.

After about 15 minutes, with Rogue and Kitty randomly talking about Piotr or giggling, Illyana came out with a pout on her face. Without a word she sat down between Rogue and Kitty, crossed her arms over her little chest, and glared at the door with her bottom lip stuck out.

"Hey sweetie… What's wrong?" Kitty asked gently. Illyana looked up at her, then at Rogue, before she gave a little sigh. She stood again and pointed at herself. "Piotr…" She tapped her chest again indicating that she was pretending to be Piotr. She stood still for a moment before she said, "Illyana, Идите снаружи в зале, и ждать. Вы не можете быть в здесь для этого. #Go outside in the hall and wait. You cannot be in here for this.# " She stuck out her arm and pointed.

Kitty and Rogue chuckled until Illyana bent over and mimed pushing something down. Kitty and Rogue's eyes went wide and they traded looks. Piotr had taken off his underwear. Illyana sat down between them again with a sour look and rubbed her arm. They noticed that she had a bright happy-face band-aid.

Kitty and Rogue turned,their minds going over that information slowly and stared at the door,along with Illyana.


	6. Blue Fur number 2

Unfortunately, do to some very unkind reviews and spamming (by who I believe is the same person), I have had to disable my Anonymous reviews. You are welcome to read the reviews and my response to them, but I will delete the reviews and the response in a little while. I wish I didn't have to do that because many people can be perfectly nice when they are Anonymous, but there are also some who are mean and rude.

People do not understand the term 'constructive criticism' and have confused it with 'flame'. I love to get reviews. But if you flame me I will block you and give you the scathing response you deserve. I was very upset by those reviews and this chapter is a little short because of it.

If you don't like something, let me know nicely. I probably have a reason for it. If not, and you are nice, I will usually go back and change it. If you are mean I will ignore you and your opinions and I will not change anything.

**Thriller**(grin): I'll get you my pretty.. and your little Lancitty too! (giggle) And yeah Rogue is a bit mean to Remy in this. (shrug) She doesn't do it on purpose, but I made him follow her around and bug her, so I made her a little annoyed and mean to him. It will get better I promise. And yeah, #these# mean that whatever giberish someone has said is being translated. Example: Piotr said "Da. #yes#". Does that help?

**Nettlez**: Thanks so much. I worked really hard on Piotr's accent, testing it in different things until I got it right. I wasn't comfortable writing it until I liked it. That's why I am not writing very much of anyone else's accent, because I haven't practiced with it and it feels clumsy. I'm glad I made you laugh. Sometimes I just break out in giggles when I think about the scenes I am going to write, so it makes me happy that you get the humor.

(((((((BREAK Story starts here)))))))

When Piotr exited the medical room, dressed again (unfortunately), he scowled at Illyana. Barely giving the girls a look, though they were watching him plenty, he proceeded to lecture Illyana about bringing people into places where he doesn't have his clothes on. Well, at least that's what the girls thought he was lecturing her about since it was in Russian.

Illyana looked suitably sorry, complete with pouty lip and big innocent eyes, however when Piotr was done and he had turned away to speak to Hank again, she winked at Kitty and Rogue. Well, she tried to wink, but what she actually did was blink hard at them… she hadn't mastered moving one eyelid independently of the other yet. It was very cute anyway.

Rogue was the first one to notice that Piotr and Hank weren't speaking English. "Hey, I didn't know you spoke Russian Mr. McCoy…"

Hank chuckled and nodded. "Well I do, and according to Mr. Rasputin here, I am very competent at it as well. Though I suspect that he is being kind because I haven't spoken the language in many years…"

Piotr grinned but shook his head. "No, you iss very good Mr. McCoy. You are better at Russian zhan I um at English." Hank smiled and patted Piotr on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Piotr, you will get better. Illyana will be learning English and I'm sure you will be able to help each other." Hank turned to Illyana with a smile. "As for you Little Miss Rasputin, I believe I promised you a lollipop." With the flourish of a Shakespearian actor, he pulled a wrapped sucker from his pocket and handed it to her.

Illyana squealed in happiness and took the lollipop with a hug for the large blue furry man. She hadgotten over her fear of blue fur withKurt, and she had accepted Hank easily.Murmuring a 'thank you' in clumsy English, she unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth with a smile. She had picked up please and thank you after finding out that she could get what she wanted with those words. If she pointed at something and said 'please' someone would coo over her and usually give her what she was pointing at. If she said thank you after some one helped her, they smiled and were nice to her.

Then, she turned to Piotr and lifted her arms for him to pick her up, the white stick of her sucker sticking out of her mouth. Piotr sighed and looked down at her with an odd expression. Then he turned to Hank again. "Iss it normal for her to vant be carried all zhe time?" Illyana wiggled slightly to get him to pick her up, but he only put his hand on top of her head. "I don't vant to… aghh.. 'spoil' her so zhat she can noot valk by herself." Piotr looked as if he wasn't sure that 'spoil' was the right word, but he was concerned that he might be stunting her growth by carrying her too much.

Hank only chuckled. "Well… She has been separated from you for a long time, the rest of your family is gone, and you are both in a foreign place. It is understandable that she would want to stay as close to you as possible." Piotr looked relieved and Hank continued. "And Piotr, she is only 4 years old. She does like to be carried a bit more than most, but nothing to worry about. When she is about 6 she should be walking almost all the time."

Piotr nodded his thanks and bent to pick up the little blonde, who had been pouting at being ignored. When he swung her up into his arms she smiled and forgot that she was upset. With slightly pink cheeks he looked at the girls.

"Good morning, Keety und Rogue. Please forgive, boot I moost go." He barely met their eyes, he was so embarrassed that they had seen him in his underwear, but he smiled and his voice was calm before he began to walk down the hall.

"Kitty, Rogue… Please come inside, I would like to speak with you privately." Hank motioned into the medical office and they both nodded.

When they got inside Hank let them sit while he looked at a computer screen for a moment.

"Girls… I know you probably didn't mean to walk in on Mr. Rasputin, and I am not mad. I don't think that he is either. Piotr is more embarrassed than anything else. I ask that you not bring it up, even if you want to apologize to him because it would only embarrass him more. And, of course, you will not mention this to anyone else." Hank sighed and took off his glasses in order to rub his eyes. "I know that he seems very… exotic and interesting. The same way that Kurt and Remy were when they first arrived. But Piotr and Illyana have been through quite a bit of trauma."

"They were both forced to leave their home and family, and separated from each other for almost a year. Piotr was forced to fight for a cause he didn't believe in while threatened with Illyana's death. Illyana was raised by strangers who didn't spend much if any time with her, otherwise she would have learned more English. Please try to be understanding and give the two of them space to adjust. Let them spend time with each other."

Hank put on his glasses again and smiled at them. "Do you understand what I am saying? The mansion is a safe place for them right now, but they don't consider it their home. Make them welcome here but don't crowd them, alright?"

Both girls nodded in understanding, their minds going over the information. With a smile Hank ushered them out to continue his work.


	7. Art Does Not Fart

Okay I repeat again: **Jean is being OOC in this story for a reason**. Somebody had to be a bitch, so I picked Jean because of all the reasons I listed in "this is not a chapter". There has to be a bitchy character in order for one of my future plot points to work. I had to establish that a certain character (Jean) doesn't like Piotr and Illyana (and Remy but he isn't part of the plot point), and then that certain character (Jean) was going to not show up very much until the plot point. There aren't going to be any more interactions with Jean until the plot point so every one can rest easy. ((This is why I don't write long stories… I feel the need to build up to plot points, and then people complain. sigh))

I love to answer questions because, believe it or not, I do want readers to understand what is going on. But I am not going to give away the plot or the ending, so it is possible that my explanations are not going to be satisfactory and might even confuse you more. I am sorry for that.

I don't consider all bad reviews, or ones with criticism to be flames. I don't consider Gulogirl's review to be a flame, because she was nice about it. I don't consider Thriller's reviews (that she likes Lancitty more than Kiotr) flames. It becomes a flame when people say I shouldn't write anymore, call me a 'newbie writer'/'not a serious writer', or threaten to never read my stories again. Tell me what is wrong (NICELY) and give me suggestions for improvement. Things won't change unless I get a suggestion. Don't just slam on me.

**Thriller**: That's a good idea… I will write a story where Kitty breaks up with stinky Lance (for the umpteenth time) and Piotr beats him up. Then Kitty and Piotr live happily ever after… Mwahhahahaha! Ahem. Anyway…..

**Gulogirl**: Yup you are right, and this is a great question. Only Remy, Hank, and the professor know Piotr and Illyana's true relationship. Remy knows because he knows Piotr, Hank knows because of their blood tests and speaking Russian, and Xavier knows because he is psychic.

The reason that Logan doesn't know is because in the first chapter he couldn't smell their relationship (because they had been traveling together and their scents were all over each other). After Piotr seemed to confirm the assumed relationship (when Logan asked Piotr if Illyana was "his" and Piotr's reaction), Logan didn't bother sniffing them again to find out their relationship, because he thinks he already knows. It has also only been a few days so far, only about 3 days (the day they arrived, the day they went shopping, and the day they had their physicals with Hank). For day 2 and 3 Logan hasn't seen them yet, he only interacted with them on the first day so even if he wanted to sniff them again he hasn't had the chance. I hope that helps.(He is going to figure it out pretty soon, but not right away.)

**Eremis Gemini: **You are funny... I like you. Thanks alot (grin)

**AgentG, Wolviesfan**: I forgive. Just try and be nice about it next time, okay.

**Aprilangel413, Nettlez**: Again, thanks for reviewing. passes out cookies. You like me, you really like me! Okay, now my drama is over.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

About a week after the physical

Piotr sat in the rec-room, listening to a CD player while sketching in one of his new notebooks. Illyana sat in front of the television watching cartoons; though Piotr made sure she was far enough away from the screen. Remy and Kurt had burned him a few CD's and Ororo had 'found' a CD player (still in the packaging wink wink) for him to use. Even though music didn't use proper English, Piotr still hoped that it would be helpful for learning words, different meanings, and slang. And it was nice to listen to while he sketched. Cartoon sounds weren't the most creativity inspiring.

Occasionally as he drew, he would make little notes on the edge of the paper about words in a song: things he wanted to look up or words he liked. Remy's CD's were a little hard to understand, they were mostly rock music; they were loud, the words were fast and strung together, and screaming tended to distort the sounds of the words. He had a few good ones that Piotr liked, but mostly he listened to Kurt's choices. Kurt had an interesting selection of what Remy called 'oldies' and 'fille music', which basically meant music that old people and girls listened to.

After Illyana's stunt with Kurt the second night, Kurt and Piotr had become fairly good friends. The two of them and Remy would often be seen together watching movies, TV, or playing games. Sometimes Illyana joined them. Remy was very careful about his language around Illyana after one incident of cussing… and then being threatened with bodily harm if he cussed or said something inappropriate in front of her. Other than that the three of them got along well.

Right now Kurt was at school along with all the other students who were still in high school. Xavier was enrolling Piotr in the next semester at the local community college, where both Scott and Jean went. Remy was old enough for college but he was only taking one class there, an automotive class. That's not where he was right now though.

He was out with Logan looking at a motorcycle show. Surprisingly, despite the fact that Logan and Remy were at odds most of the time, Remy refusing to listen to direction in the danger-room and Logan not liking the attention that Remy gave Rogue and disobeying him, they had formed an odd friendship. Remy and Logan had bonded over bikes, beer, babes, and smokes (according to Remy). Logan was the only one that would let Remy smoke or drink in his presence, and Remy was the only one that Logan could talk to about motorcycles or admire women with. The best way to describe their relationship was 'tolerant' of each other.

Glancing at the clock, the younger students would be back soon, Piotr stretched his hand. The thinness of the pencil made his hand get stiff sometimes, but he ignored it and continued sketching after checking Illyana. A few moments later he was lost in his drawing again, the headphone over his dark head blocking out the sounds of people entering the mansion and going passed in the hall. Occasionally his eyes would flick up to look at Illyana and the scene in front of him, before he would continue sketching.

Kitty had just walked in and glanced at the black crew-cut head and broad shoulders that could be seen over the back of the couch. With a smile she moved behind him and tapped his shoulder as she leaned down to look at what he was drawing. It was a picture of Illyana, unsurprisingly. Most of the background had been shaded in to make it darker, while Illyana's figure was done with dark outlines but bright shadings. She stood out from the background with amazing clarity, and he had only used a regular pencil!

While she leaned over his shoulder, Piotr had pulled off his headphones looking up with a surprised smile. "Ah… Hello Katya. Zhe school iss done now?" He flicked a large finger over the CD player, switching it off and turning slightly. Kitty looked as fresh as always, even if she still had her backpack on and looked like it was heavy for her.

"Yup." Kitty smiled at him before looking at the drawing again. "Peter, that is just, like, SO amazing. It is so realistic and textured… I can't even imagine how beautiful it would look in color or, like, a painting." Her fingers lightly touched the side of the sketchbook as her eyes moved over the drawing.

Piotr almost puffed up with pride, sitting straighter, as Kitty admired his work. "I have more… You vant to see?" He offered her the sketchbook with a small movement.

Kitty's eyebrows rose and she smiled brightly at him. "Can I really? Oh wow…" Kitty carefully took the book out of his hands and flipped to the front. The first picture was of Illyana hugging her bear, the second and third were of Piotr's room and part of the mansions front yard.. The fourth was of Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue working on homework. That made Kitty look at Piotr curiously, but she kept going with out commenting. There was a picture of Remy and Logan working on their motorcycles, side by side even though Logan was on his back looking up at something under his bike and Remy was crouched at the engine of the other bike. The last picture was the one he had been working on, the one of Illyana watching television.

All the drawings had amazing focus, a realism that Kitty had never seen before. "This is, like, real art… You could frame these or sell them. They are so…" Kitty shrugged, unable to find the word she was looking for. She closed to notebook and handed it to him carefully. "What are you going to do with them?"

Piotr took it back, setting it aside as he spoke to her. "I joost keep zhem." He shrugged. "I can noot sell pictures of mine friends…"

Kitty smiled, shrugging off her back pack and coming around the couch to sit next to him, just as a commercial came on. Illyana turned her head to speak to Piotr and saw Kitty. The little blonde had been so engrossed in the cartoon that she hadn't heard them talking. With a smile she came over and began to talk to both Piotr and Kitty excitedly.

Over her head Kitty smiled at Piotr, who started to smile back but suddenly blinked and blushed. Kitty giggled and settled down to watch cartoons with Illyana and a blushing Piotr.


	8. A NotSoSecret Secret

It was Piotr's first danger room session with the team, though he had been assessed by Logan and Professor Xavier. The rest of the senior team was decked out in their uniforms, waiting for Logan and Piotr to show up. The only one who wasn't there was Hank, because he was watching Illyana, but he didn't usually participate in sessions anyway.

Even though they had battled Piotr before, they had never been able to tell what affected him or not.

Logan appeared at the control station and his gruff voice came over the speakers. "Today is gonna go a little different than usual. First you are gonna go one-on-one to see whose powers affect the Tin-Man the most. We ain't playin' rough this is just testin', so take it easy."

Piotr entered a moment later, in his metal form, after getting the word from Logan. He was wearing a new uniform that had been made for him; Xavier didn't want him wearing the old Acolytes uniform incase it reminded the rest of the team that he used to be the enemy. His uniform was basic black like everyone else's, though it had a few more personal touches than the others.

The only things he had from his former uniform were the shoulder guards and heavy boots, all in black. The shape of his uniform was similar to the one he had worn only instead of red and yellow, it was done in black and blue. The fabric covering his chest was blue, while his pants and the short sleeves that barely covered his biceps were black. He had a new belt with the X logo on it and a set of black gloves. Every muscle could be seen outlined in the special fabric, which was designed to stretch to accommodate his metal form, and Kitty couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She waited her turn to try and hurt or detain him. Scott went first, then Jean, Storm, and Remy. Then it was Kitty's turn. She stepped up to him with a whispered 'sorry'. He nodded with a small smile just before Logan's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey Half-Pint, stop flirtin' and get to work."

She had only paused a second but of course, Logan caught it. Now her face had blushed bright red, Piotr was just as flushed only no one could tell through his metal, and the rest of the team was chuckling in good nature except for a small snicker that came from a red head.

Kitty sighed, still bright pink, and phased Piotr into the floor. After a few minutes of struggling, Piotr only managed to pull the floor up a bit. Piotr shrugged before calling out to Logan. "I can noot get out, I lose…"

Logan's chuckle was followed by an order to Kitty to pull him out. Kitty smiled and Piotr took her hand and within moments he was free. Then she stepped back… It was Rogues turn.

Rogue had been saved for last so that Piotr could rest after they saw how much she could absorb through his metal. Rogue wasn't happy about it, she didn't like using her powers unless it was necessary. With a sigh the young goth stepped up to the man of metal, and stripped off a glove.

"Try not to think to much okay Sugah', I don't want too many of your thoughts."

Piotr nodded "Da" and held out his forearm for her to touch. With a grim look on her face, Rogue placed her bare hand lightly on his arm. When nothing happened she rested her hand more fully on his metal skin. Still no reaction. Rogue looked shocked.

Piotr looked confused as he glanced around at the others. Looking back down at Rogue, he placed his large hand on top of hers. "You is okay?" Rogue looked like she was having some sort of internal conflict, looking up at him oddly. She nodded, and pulled her hand off his arm, looking at it oddly. Then without any warning she leapt on Piotr, giving him a tight hug.

Piotr was so shocked that he actually transformed back to his human form. Rogue startled back and Piotr looked down at her curiously. Just as he looked up and his eyes met Kitty's, Rogue pulled away, accidentally brushing his skin. It was not enough to get any powers, but she did get a glimpse of his thoughts or emotions… a glimpse of something interesting. She turned quickly, walking away while Remy glared at Piotr and followed.

Piotr shook his head banishing the odd feeling of having a bit of his 'self' absorbed by Rogue. He felt a little sleepy and tired but not enough that he actually yawned.

Logan dismissed everyone, and they all left. When Kitty passed the room she shard with Rogue, Remy was knocking on the door and demanding to be let in. She went straight to the showers instead of trying to get into the room. Hopefully they would be done by the time she came back.

Kitty beat all the girls to the shower because she hadn't stopped for her clothes, she would just go back to the room in a towel, and she happily locked the door. She showered quickly, and left the bathroom. Only to run into Piotr who was obviously fresh from his own shower in the boy's bathroom.

Piotr stopped and stared. Kitty was standing in the hall in front of him in nothing but a towel. Her brunette hair was dark and damp, down around her shoulders instead of up in a pony-tail. Her skin was moist, scrubbed pink, fresh, and clean. Piotr blinked.

"ugh… Hi Peter." Kitty smiled slightly looking down at her toes as she wiggled them in the thick carpet in nervous embarrassment, before looking back up at him. His dark hair was slightly slicked down with the weight of the water on his hair, and the back collar on his t-shirt was dark with water droplets. He was freshly shaved and his feet were also bare, a towel over one shoulder.

Piotr cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. "Hello Keety… You look very… agh nice." He smiled at her shyly. Kitty blushed and hugged the bundle of her clothes and shoes to her chest, making sure her towel was secure. "Thanks… You were good in the danger room today."

Piotr nodded and shifted to the side letting Kitty move past him without crowding her, murmuring a soft 'thank you.'

Glancing towards the corner that led to her room, she lowered her voice slightly. "Hey, you passed my room, so did you, like, see if Remy was gone yet?"

Piotr nodded with a humorous smile. "Da, I believe zhat Rogue has chased him avay. He vas not zhere vhen I passed." Kitty smiled brightly with relief.

"Thanks… I guess I'll see you later." Kitty waved slightly as she slipped down the hall. Looking back over her shoulder as she turned the corner, Piotr was still standing where she had left him, turned slightly to watch her walk away. Kitty blushed and hurried to her room, phasing in and starting to dress quickly.

Rogue was sitting on her bed looking at Kitty with an odd smile on her face. Finally Kitty had enough." Like, WHAT!"

Rogue shifted before smiling almost evilly. "Well, when I accidentally absorbed a little bit of Peter… I know something interesting." Rouge leaned back against the headboard of her bed, looking at Kitty, just waiting for her to ask.

After a moment of silence as Kitty pulled on her shirt and sat on her own bed to pull on her socks, she finally asked. "What is it?"

Rogue sat with a smug grin. "Well… I know that a certain Russian male likes you." Rogue smirked as Kitty looked up at her. "Likes you the way that Remy likes me. Only maybe not quite as stalker-ish…" Rogue tilted her head as she added that last bit. Kitty slowly looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, you had better not be, like, messing with me, because that is so not funny." Kitty tied her shoes quickly as she spoke. "Peter and I are friends. Besides, even if we liked each other, he is 4 years older than I am, Russian, and he has a daughter. But he doesn't like me like that, he only thinks of me as a friend. I hang out with Illyana and help him with English, and that is sooo it."

"But you like him…" Rogue grinned, "And if the thoughts I got from him are friendly, I would love to see his thoughts about someone he wanted to date."

Kitty blinked at Rogue. "What did you see?"

"If you are just friends why do you care?"

"Rogue! I need to know so that I know we are just friends. If he only wants to be friends I am not going to mess with that. If he wants to be more than friends I will, like, totally stake a claim on him, because I think I saw Jubilee checking him out earlier." Kitty quickly jumped on Rogue's bed, staring at her with an evil look. "So spill!"

Rogue paused theatrically, tormenting Kitty, before she started. Oddly, Rogue actually seemed excited to be telling Kitty this stuff. "Well… There was a couch, you were on it, and he was on you. He was definitely getting hot and heavy with you, kissing, panting, and mumbling in Russian. You both had your clothes on, but one of his hands was under your shirt on your back, and the other was holding your thigh keeping it wrapped over his hip. Your hands were on his neck and trying to undo the buttons of his shirt."

Kitty gasped, her hands covering her mouth as her face turned bright red. Suddenly she had the image in her head and she blushed harder. Kitty would not be able to look at Piotr anytime soon without blushing and thinking of that. "Is that it?"

Rogue shook her head with an evil smile. "Nope… I think there was one more, and not nearly as much fun to tease you about. Both of you were sleeping. You were under him again, but his head was on your shoulder and I think he was rubbing his cheek against you."

"Oh my GOD!" Kitty buried her face in her hands… "Rogue, there are times that I, like, TOTALLY hate you.


	9. Avoidance Issues and Communism

**Thriller**: You so funny, you silly-head…. And I have already started on my new Lance/bad Piotr/good story, so too late. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. I should post it up, but I don't like to have 2 stories up (that I am working on) at the same time. I don't like to leave people hanging on one story while I work on the other.

I apologize in advance for anything that I write about communism. If you don't like what I say, if I say something that is inaccurate, or anything else that might come up, I am sorry.

Any way… On with the Story!

(((((((Break)))))))

In the week that followed the danger room session, Kitty avoided Piotr. She didn't go to places where she knew he was, she left the room a few minutes after he came in, she didn't talk to him much, and she never looked him in the eye any more. She tried to spend time with Illyana, but the blonde always wanted to take Kitty to see what Piotr was doing, or Piotr was already there playing with her.

Kitty stopped in the middle of the hall and stomped her foot, before she continued on her way to the rec-room. She wasn't mad at Piotr or Rogue, but now just thinking about him made he blush as she remembered what Rogue had told her. She was more upset with herself and the fact that she couldn't hang out with Piotr and Illyana any more. She was looking at the floor and mumbling to herself in anger when she almost walked into Piotr.

Pulling back she was about to mumble an apology, her head down and her face red, when he spoke. "Katya, I zhink zhat I need to talk to you." Piotr didn't look very happy, instead he looked a little hurt and confused. Kitty nodded slowly and stepped to the side of the hall so that they weren't blocking the way.

"Um.. Okay, like, what do you want to talk about?" Kitty shuffled her feet nervously and looked around, avoiding him.

Piotr sighed heavily and Kitty almost thought that a window was open. "Zhis! I don' understand vhat iss going on. Did I do somezhing bad? I don't know vhy you noot talk to me any more, or play vith 'Yana, und you alvays leave vhen I um around. Iss you mad at me for somezhing? Vhatever I did, I iss sorry…"

Now, Kitty felt even worse for avoiding Piotr. "No Peter… It's not like that, I mean, you didn't do anything. I'm just having a, like, weird week. I've been busy with this paper about communism, I've been helping Rogue with her computer, combine all the regular high school stuff with all the stuff that involves being, you know, what ever we are…" Kitty motioned at the mansion in a general way, meaning mutants and X-Men. "It's just been, like, really hectic."

"Things should go back to normal soon, at least, I hope so. I didn't mean to make you think I was, like mad at you or anything. You are a totally nice guy, and Illyana is super cute. I like hanging out with you, but… As soon as I finish my paper I should be able to hang out more."

Piotr looked relieved, and he gave her a small smile. "Oh good. I noot alvays can say vhat I vant to say, und it come out wrong. I thought I said somezhing bad." He seemed to relax a bit knowing that she wasn't mad, and he pushed his hands into his pockets. "If you need help vith zhe Communism, I can help…" His offer was tentative, and he peered at her curiously.

"Oh jeez! I, like, totally forgot that you are from Russia." Kitty grinned sheepishly. "That would be super helpful, and it would totally impress my teacher if I had the perspective of someone who has lived in a communist county. This is so great! Common' let's go." Kitty snagged his arm and began to drag him back towards her room. Now all she had to do was figure out if Rogue was right about Piotr, and if she was, what to do about it.

When she pushed open the door and began to rustle through her backpack, Piotr stopped in the doorway shuffling his feet and looking around uncomfortably. With a smile of triumph, Kitty pulled her notebook out of her backpack, along with a tape recorder.

Kitty sat down on the floor leaning against her bed and looked up at him, frowning when he didn't move. "What's wrong Peter?"

"Vould it noot be better to vork in a different room?" Piotr glanced at the feminine things that were scattered around the room. Jewelry, shoes, and pieces of clothing poked out of odd places along with stuffed animals and makeup. He did not belong here. This was Rogue and Kitty's room… a girl's room. It was improper for him to be here.

But Kitty just laughed. "No this is fine." When he still didn't move she rolled her eyes. "How are you, like, going to help me from there? Just sit down." Piotr edged slowly into the room as if Logan were going to pounce on him at any moment. When he finally settled down next to Kitty, she was ready and waiting.

Turning on the tape recorder she pulled out her assignment. "Okay Peter, go."

Blinking, Piotr looked at her then at the tape recorder. "Ugh… Vhat iss zhat for?"

Kitty clicked off the tape and sighed. "I want to record it so that I don't miss anything and I can take better notes later." She clicked on the tape again and looked at Piotr eagerly.

Clearing his throat roughly Piotr looked at Kitty again. "Vhat you vant me to say?"

Kitty sighed. "Anything Peter, stuff about living in Russia, about the government and the military.. how people live… Stuff like that."

Piotr started slowly, hesitantly talking about himself and his life in Russia. "My name iss Piotr Nicoliavitch Rasputin, I um 19 years old… I used to live in Russia but now I live here in zhe United States of America. Zhe mozher country is a very nice place, it is pretty und most every vone is polite und has zhe manners. Russia iss a communist country. I have heard American people call communism bad und evil, or call me a commie. I don't zhink zhat is very nice."

Kitty smiled at him, occasionally writing in her notes, but usually just listening. His accent was so deep and powerful that she forgot she was supposed to be taking notes.

"Communism is a good zhing, I zhink. I lived on farm in Russia. It did not belong to mine family, it belonged the every citizen of Russia. Zhe vork zhat mine family did was for the good of the entire country. In Russia every job has value. Being a… how you say 'Farm Boy' iss noot bad thing. I helped provide food for people und it vas a good and noble job. In America, being a doctor is a better job than being a teacher. But in Russia ve know zhat every person plays a part in making zhe country better. A teacher is just as important as a doctor, and a doctor is just as important as a farmer or a trash collector."

"Ve vork together for our country instead of vorking for ourselves. Communism iss a good vay. The reason it seems bad is because of zhe people who do noot hold zhe beliefs close to their heart. Greedy people who vant to be rich destroy the system. For every person who has money, zhere must be a person who doesn't have money. If zhere are rich zhere have to be poor. In communism zhere iss noot supposed to be poor. Ve must all do our share of vork and in return, ve all receive food, a home, und health."

"Vhen ve all vork for Russia, Russia vorks for us all."


	10. Bikergangs and Kitty

The next day when Kitty went to school, she took the tape and let her teacher listen to it. She was suitably impressed. After trying unsuccessfully to get the students to understand the concept of communism and being met with the usual resistance and prejudice of a capitalist society, maybe this would help. So Ms. Levi asked Kitty if she could get Piotr to come to class as a guest speaker.

Meanwhile, across town, Logan and Remy were helping Piotr pick out a motorcycle. The one he had used when he was with Magneto was still back at the Acolytes' base. Piotr had his driver's license, and Professor Xavier had given him permission, so who better to ask for help than those two. Then again, they might never agree…

Currently the argument was about speed or stamina. Remy wanted Piotr to have a bike with lots of speed, while Logan was arguing in favor of a heavier bike. Personally, Piotr agreed with Logan. The wider and heavier frame would support his weight more easily (even in his metal form), would be less likely to spill him during turns, and would be more stable. But the lighter and faster bike had some good points. It was smaller so it would fit in smaller spaces, faster incase of a chase or escape, and it would be more agile (able to jump and turn better). Plus, as Remy pointed out, girls like cool fast bikes.

Piotr finally went with Logan's choice, despite Remy's objections. It was a generic black, and Logan and Remy were already arguing about what the new paint job should be. They bought two helmets, one for Piotr and a spare, as well as a special attachment for a seat belt so that Piotr could take Illyana out on the bike occasionally.

By the time they got home, Piotr's head was throbbing. The only peace he got was when he got to drive the bike back to the mansion.

When he rolled the bike into the garage, followed by Logan and Remy, Kitty was there. She was smiling brightly and was holding her paper. As soon as the motors cut off Kitty was talking. "Wow, pretty soon we will, like, have our own biker gang." It was true, not only did Logan, Remy, and Piotr have motorcycles, so did Rogue. When Logan gave her a look she shrugged and turned to Piotr.

"Hey, guess what? Miss Levi liked the tape and she gave me an A on my paper! Any way I just wanted to say thanks, so…" Kitty paused for a minute before giving Piotr a tight hug around his middle, her face nestling against his chest for moment before she pulled away. "Thanks again Peter." Then she scurried away hiding her blush.

Piotr just stared after her in confusion. Turning to Remy and Logan, he was even further confused to find out that Logan was pointing his claws at him menacingly. "Watch it bub. Keep your hands off Kitty, got it?"

Piotr nodded but his face still showed he was confused, while Logan stalked off to do… whatever it was he did. Remy just laughed and patted Piotr on the shoulder. "Petey, I think the Kitty-cat has a little crush on you."

Piotr thought about that for a moment before saying, "Crush? She want to crush me?"

Remy just shook his head and laughed, leaving Piotr alone in the garage with his confusion.


	11. Jean's True Colors

Sorry that last chapter was so short. I wrote it longer but right before I posted it I cut a lot because I changed the story. I have decided that I am not good at writing long things. So now I am going to wrap this one up in the next few chapters and go back to my short shots.

**Thriller**: You are very odd. But here is a comment just for you.

**Stormcloud-23, Aprilangel413, mcc1089, blue-fuzzy**: Thanks so much!

**Madripoor Rose**: Omgosh, I have read your stuff before and your stuff is really good. It is so neat that you like my story. (feels like a dork)

**Little miss tiny shoes**: Of course you can call him Peter, it's a lot easier that trying to use a Russian accent to say his name, because then people look at you strangely. (I get that a lot so I switched to calling him Peter too.) And I'm glad you like his accent, it took a lot of practice… I don't use Rogue or Remy for the exact same reason… I haven't practiced with them so I think they sound strange, so I keep them to a minimum. I am planning to write something about them eventually so I have to figure it out some time.

And thanks to all my reviewers of course!

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Every day after that, Kitty managed to be late and convinced Piotr to give her a ride to school on his motorcycle in the mornings. It soon became habit so that even though she wasn't late, she would still ride with Piotr. She spent more and more time with he and Illyana. Piotr had figured out what a 'crush' was, and the more and more he thought about it, the more he wanted to 'crush' on Kitty. They were inching towards dating, each of them moving at the speed of a shy snail.

Until a few weeks later, just as it started to get cold for winter. Illyana disappeared early one weekend morning morning. With all the normal confusion of the mansion, added to the fact that Illyana had multiple babysitters and changed hands during the day, it took almost 2 hours for any one to notice that she was missing. Considering all that, if it weren't for Piotr they might not have noticed that she was missing for another 2 hours and she would have been missing for almost 4 total and they wouldn't have known.

They still hadn't found her by 4:00 pm, and Piotr was beside himself. The Professor had decided that, until they had a plan for finding her, it would be alright for Piotr to have some vodka to calm him down. That was how Kitty found him at 4:30 when she finally found another ride home.

She knocked on his door with a worried look on her face. Every one had been rushing around when she got home, and no one could seem to stop and tell her what was wrong. "Peter? Are you in there? What is going on, where were you today? I had to get a ride home from one of the girls in my math club…" She leaned her head against the wood of the door and could hear him, or someone, moving around in side, so she knocked again… Louder. "Peter, open up."

When there was still no response, she pushed her head through the door. Piotr was sitting on the floor next to his dresser, the bottom drawer open and the contents scattered around his large body along with at least three empty bottles of vodka. Kitty phased the rest of the way through the door and crouched next to him. The papers around him were sketches of Illyana, a few of his home in Russia, and several were of his parents, along with photographs of the same things. Small toys that he had for Illyana, as well as bits of candy, were also scattered around.

Putting her hand carefully on his shoulder, Kitty got his attention. He hadn't even noticed her come in, but now he was looking at her in slight confusion. Giving her a small sort-of smile, he looked down at the picture in his hands. When he spoke Kitty couldn't smell any alcohol, but vodka had no scent. She could tell by his words that he was drunk.

"Katya?" Suddenly he reached over and pulled Kitty down to sit next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and tucking her close to his side. Kitty blinked in surprise, but Piotr didn't seem to notice, he was already talking again, and since he hadn't hurt her Kitty didn't say anything.

"Did you know zhat… Zhat I don' have a special color?"

"You mean a favorite color?" Kitty peered up at him, and Piotr smiled at her oddly.

"Da, I don' have a color zhat I like bester zhan ozhers. Bester… Better…" He shook his head as if confused for a moment before continuing. "Illyana alvays wanted to know mine favorite color. I noot know what to tell her…" His arm tightened around her and Kitty obediently moved closer, wrapping one of her arms over his chest. "Now she's gone…"

"Peter, look at me." When he turned slowly, looking at her with a foggy dizziness in his eyes, Kitty cupped his chin to make sure he stayed focused. "Is that what is wrong with everyone, something happened to Illyana?"

Piotr nodded sadly, and Kitty realized that her holding him didn't stop Piotr from doing anything. He broke her hold without even a thought, making Kitty grateful that he wasn't a mean drunk; in fact he was more calm and serious than when he was sober… only a bit more talkative.

"Peter, pay attention. What happened to Illyana? Is she sick or something?"

Piotr shook his head. "Niet. She is gone… Gone." Suddenly Kitty was pulled against his chest, both of Piotr's arms tightly around her and Piotr's face was buried against the top of her head. "Somevone took her, Katya, und I cannot find her. Zhe Professor cannot find her… She is lost again. All gone, and now…" Suddenly Piotr pushed Kitty's shoulders back and looked into her face with a very fierce expression. "You can't go avay, Katya."

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't go anywhere." Kitty sighed and pulled away from him as he started to wrap himself around her. "Common you big hunk of Russian muscle, let's get you to bed." Piotr blinked at her blankly and Kitty pulled on his hand. "Up big guy. How much have you had to drink anyway?"

Piotr propped himself against the wall as he staggered to his feet. Kitty led him to his bed while he counted slowly. "Vone at lunch… ugh, vone at 2 clock, und… und vone 3 clock." He pointed at a bottle that was only partially filled and was standing up. "I forget vehn I start zhat vone." He blinked as Kitty sat him down and bent over, pulling off his shoes. "So I only drink 3 or 4… I get to 6 is vhen I need stop."

Kitty just stared at him. _He could drink 6 bottles of vodka before he needed to stop?_ Shaking her head, she put his shoes aside and pulled his feet up, one at a time before placing them on the bed. Pushing him onto his back, Kitty was about to leave to get a bucket incase Piotr got sick; she couldn't get him all the way to his bathroom and she didn't want to have him sick all over his room.

But before she got more then a step a way Piotr's hand wrapped around her wrist. "No… Don't leave me alone, Katya."

"Shh, it's okay, I won't. I'll be right back."

His voice was softer and deeper when he spoke, still not letting her go. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Piotr let go of her and he watched as she dragged his trash can over next to the bed. When she came close enough again, he easily pulled her into bed next to him despite his intoxication. On her back in the middle of Piotr's bed, Kitty's heart started to pound in an odd and excited panic. He slid down, buried his face against her ribcage and wrapped his arms around her. Before Kitty could be embarrassed by the fact that his forehead was nestled between her breast, he was fast a sleep, breathing deep and heavy.

It took a moment for Kitty to adjust and get comfortable after realizing that he really was asleep. Gently she stroked his hair with one hand while the other sat gently on his neck. Kitty didn't have anything to do so she looked around or at Piotr for an hour or two. Then there was a knock at the door.

Looking up curiously, unsure what to do, she hesitantly called for whoever it was to come in. Surprisingly, it was Jean. And Jean looked a bit disgusted as she came in. "I thought better of you, Kitty. But I guess there is no accounting for taste in the lower classes."

Kitty scowled and was about to respond when Jean continued. "Since you like the big guy so much I'll let you tell him when he wakes up." Jean looked at her nails calmly as she spoke, totally unrepentant for what she had done. "His little blonde daughter is with Magneto. He wants the Russian back, and I want him gone, so turning over Illyana as an incentive helps both of us." Sighing lightly, Jean walked back to the door, about to leave. "So tell your boyfriend that if he ever wants to see the blonde again, he had better go back to work for Magneto. You should probably leave too. After all first it was Lance, now this Peter guy… You seem to like being the bad-guy's girlfriend. You should just go and be evil like you are obviously meant to be."


	12. Revelations and Escape

I profusely apologize for the wait that you all had on this chapter, But crap happened to me. To quote a wall poster I saw once, "I try to take each day as it comes, but lately several days have attacked me at once." I know that there is no good excuse for having a chapter be late (besides life threatening illness, dismemberment, or amnesia, etc…) but I have been swamped. Once again, I apologize.

Thanks to all my reviewers, even if I don't name you this chapter. I am just trying to post it as quick as possible now that it is done, so I am not giving individual thanks. Just THANKS TO ALL!

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Once Kitty had gotten Piotr awake and told him what had happened, they both left. Of course, Piotr went alone and had no idea that Kitty was stowed away in the back of the X-van. Kitty left a note telling the others that they were going to save Illyana, and was able to grab her backpack and stuff it with a few essentials. Her sweatshirt, a hairbrush, 2 candy bars, and her X-communicator.

Of course none of that was helpful now. Piotr had found Kitty right before he abandoned the van. She had refused to be left behind and they were too far for her to go back or him to take her back. So she went with him when he moved into Magneto's territory. They were almost into the base when they were captured.

(((BREAK)))

Kitty sat between Piotr's bent knees, huddled against him in the cold room. He was hunched around her, his arms wrapped around her in an attempt to help her stay warm as she shivered. The small room was, shockingly, paneled in cool metal and the door that had once existed had vanished when Magneto left. There was a small device on the corner that neutralized their mutant powers.

"Peter… I'm really sorry." Kitty looked up at Piotr as she trembled.

"Why Katya?"

"I… I shouldn't have followed you. You would have saved Illyana if you didn't have to worry about me." Kitty sniffed and rubbed her nose with one hand before burrowing back into Piotr. "It's my fault, and I'm totally sorry…"

"Niet. Is not your fault. I should not been so quick to leave by myself. I should gone to see Professor Xavier, tell him what you heard." Piotr looked up at the blinking light that signaled that the device was working, and shook his head. "Illyana would have been happy to see you. You do well in training and I could trust you watch Yana if I need do… something else."

Kitty didn't believe him, but she stopped talking about that. They had been here probably 4 or 5 hours already, and Kitty was getting jumpy. Who knew if they would ever get out or if they would be brainwashed or something… Kitty took a deep breath to fortify herself, and waited a moment with her cheek to Piotr's warm chest.

"Peter, how long have we known each other?…"

Piotr looked down at her before thinking about it. "A month or two, I think maybe. Why you ask Katya?"

Kitty licked her lips and sat back, moving until she was kneeling between his legs and facing him. Piotr was looking at her oddly, and Kitty got even more nervous than she already was. Before she could change her mind, she blurted "I don't want to be afraid, Piotr. And I am, I'm afraid of you and of me and of everything in the world, but I don't want to be... I want to be real and brave."

Before he could say anything she leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't seductive or practiced… instead it was soft, innocent, and slightly scared and desperate. Her mouth was small and closed, but her lips were soft and moist. For a moment Piotr couldn't move. Then his hands slid up her arms to grip her shoulders as he began to kiss her in return.

He was gently moving her back, away from him, even as he was moving his lips against hers. When they were finally separated, both he and Kitty were blushing a bit. "I'm sorry… You don't… I mean, um." Kitty was stuttering and Piotr just shook his head with a small smile.

Before she could work herself up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to him. Not for a kiss though. Instead he took her onto his lap, positioning her how he wanted her. Kitty wanted to duck her face and blush as hard as she could, because of the way he was touching her. His wide and slightly rough hands stroked down her slim thigh and gripped just above the knee, or cupped her hip and part of her bottom as he situated her on top of him… Even when the fingers of the arm wrapped around her back brushed the side of one of her small breasts, she only turned slightly more pink but she didn't hide her face in his shoulder.

When he had her where he wanted her, Piotr leaned back against the wall, cradling her against him. Kitty didn't know it, she was staring at the buttons on his shirt, but he was looking down at her, waiting for her to look up at him. After a few minutes of silence Kitty got uncomfortable and finally looked up at him.

When she did, Piotr smiled and dropped his head to kiss her. His mouth settled on hers with a gentle dominance that made Kitty lean her head back against his arm and close her eyes. Her mouth was still innocently closed, but that was fine with Piotr despite the distinctly male urge to want more. Pulling back again, he leaned his head against the wall, and gently rubbed her back.

Kitty smiled and snuggled into him. This was warmer than sitting on the floor, and she definitely felt safer.

"Peter… You do have a plan for getting out of here right?"

He nodded, "Da, I been zhinking of way out, but I have little zhings I still need think about before ve try." Kitty nodded. Details were important to escape, and he obviously had the larger part of the escapes figured out.

"I know you are trying to think and everything, but… when it is all quiet I get nervous… Do you mind if I, like, talk to you?" Kitty peeked up at him and he nodded.

"I can zhink even if you talk to me…" He grinned.

Kitty nodded, her fingers plucking at the fabric of his shirt before she spoke. She had been wanting to ask about Illyana and her mother for a while now, but it had never seemed like the right time. "Can you tell me about Illyana's mother? What was she like… Did you love her a lot?"

Piotr's forehead creased in confusion, but he answered anyway. "Mother's name was Alexandra… Of course I love her mooch, she is mine family. She vas very sweet und kind. I do not zhink that I ever seen her yell. She got mad at mine father, but she did it different that the way I see other people get mad. She never hit me or Illyana… Illyana was miracle for her und Papa, they thought I vould be last child und they were older zhan most parents when they had her. She loved everyone…"

"Wait, why would she get mad at your dad? Her and Papa? You mean your mother?" Kitty blinked.

"Da… You ask about mine und Illyana's mother, did you not?…"

"You mean Illyana is your sister!" Kitty's voice had risen and she was sitting stiffly as she stared at him with wide eyes.

By now Piotr was also looking at Kitty with an odd expression. "Da, Illyana is mine little sister. Vhat you zhink she was?"

"I thought she was your daughter..! Everyone thinks that!"

Piotr shook his head, "Vhy does every one zhink that? She noot look like me except for blue eyes, but even zhen iss different kind of blue… Und Remy, Mr. McCoy, und Professor must know the truth… Vhy everyone think that I um father?"

Kitty shrugged, settling back against him as she thought. "Well, I don't know why every one thinks that… It is probably because of the way you treat her… You care about her the way most parents feel about their children. Brother usually don't like their little sisters…"

Piotr looked at her for a moment, shocked that brothers didn't care for their sisters the way he did, then smiled proudly. "I am very good big brother then, Da?"

Kitty giggled and patted his arm. "Yup, you are a great brother." She paused and she was serious when she looked up at him again. "I'm glad she isn't your daughter… I mean if she was it wouldn't matter, but I was worrying about a woman who didn't even exist… Trying to compete with her.."

"Explain, Katya?"

"I was worried that you might have a wife or girlfriend or something, you know, and that you might… I don't know, never get over her or something."

Piotr chuckled… "Neit… Illyana is only family I have left, und I have noot a girl back in Russia."

"Wow… Well when we get home we will have to tell everyone the truth…"

Piotr nodded, but just as he was about to speak, they heard a loud boom above their heads. They watched as a bit of dust sprinkled through the air from an invisible crack.

"Katya, even though I not figured out little things yet, I zhink it is time to go…"

Kitty nodded and they both stood.


	13. Getting Home

Kitty was slightly hunched, standing a step behind Piotr with her hand tucked in his. She could feel the sticky wetness of his blood between their palms. After Piotr had ripped the power inhibitor off the wall, cutting open his hands and fingers a few times, it had been a simple matter of Kitty taking Piotr's hand and pulling him through the wall.

The room had been the most high tech part of the place, the rest was more basic, obviously not Magneto's min base. Now they were moving through the halls, dust filtering through the cracks in the wooden planking above them with each explosion they heard. Piotr looked around a corner before squeezing her hand and moving to the fourth door they had found so far. The were taking the halls that seemed to lead upwards towards the surface, they had found out they were below ground not long after they got out of the containment room.

Pulling open the door Piotr and Kitty started up the stairs, the second set they had found, pausing at the door at the top. Piotr nodded toward the door and stepped sideways so that Kitty could poke her head through the heavy metal paneling. Taking a deep breath, she phased her face through. Then pulling back she grinned up at him.

"I can see the jet… The others are all over the place. Remy is the one blowing stuff up." Kitty phased the rest of the way through the door, Piotr following.

"Katya, go to ship… Tell zhem I go to find Illyana. I take Remy with me." Piotr ruffled Kitty's hair affectionately but without a smile, giving her a protective push towards the jet before transforming and moving quickly towards Remy. Kitty stumbled towards the jet looking over her shoulder in time to see Piotr jerking Remy away from where he was charging a jeep, before the two of them disappeared into a different bunker than the one Piotr and Kitty had come out of.

When she turned back, she ran into Logan who reacted and couldn't pull back. She had to phase to avoid being killed by his claws, which passed through her accompanied by his shocked face.

"Damn Half-Pint, should'a known you'd get out on your own. Get up to the Jet, kid." Logan looked around, taking out a minor lackey who had come up before he added, "Guess the Tin-Man got out with ya'?"

Kitty nodded before finally jogging to the Blackbird and climbing in. Almost as soon as she did Ororo saw her. With widened eyes, she was about to say something when Kitty waved her off.

"Miss Monroe, Piotr and I got out okay… Tell everyone to start looking for Illyana, Jean gave her to Magneto."

Storm looked at Kitty's bloody hand with some speculation, but nodded. "Alright Katherine. And we know about Jean; almost as soon as we knew you were missing, Xavier began picking up her projections of guilt. After a while she confessed. That's how we found you."

Kitty nodded, and Ororo turned to alert everyone over the com-links that Kitty and Piotr had escaped and were fine, so everyone could start looking for Illyana.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

I apologize to everyone about the tardiness and the length of this chapter, but Life happens… The story is still on Hiatus despite this update, but I am almost done with CH14, and since it is summer I will hopefully get my mojo back and be writing much more soon. Many apologies to everyone.


	14. Sleepless Nights and New Beginings

I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter (ch15) so I hope you like and savor this one... I feel like a terrible person

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Kitty rolled over in bed, sighing heavily. It was close to 2 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep for the third night in a row. She had a week off of school to recover and to catch up on her work, but she couldn't concentrate because she was so tired.

Jean was gone, no one except the professor knew where she was. They had found Illyana only a half an hour after Piotr had dragged Remy off to help look for her, and she had been physically fine. She had reverted to clinging to Piotr, the same way she had when they had first come to the mansion, but she was recovering faster.

Kitty turned over again, before giving up. Climbing out of bed, careful not to wake Rogue across the room, she grabbed her slippers and a small blanket before going out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind her. Once in the hallway she put on her slippers and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, before taking off towards the boys wing. Hovering outside Piotr's door, Kitty looked up and down the hall before knocking lightly.

She heard shuffling inside, and when the door opened Kitty looked up, expecting to see Piotr. Instead there was nothing there, so she looked down to see Illyana.

After a moment of shock, Kitty tried to smile at her. "Hi Illy… Um, is Peter awake?"

The little girl shook her head, but left the door open when she turned around and climbed back into Piotr's bed. Kitty stayed in the hall, watching as the little girl kneeled next to Piotr's shoulder and used both hands to shake him. Piotr mumbled in Russian, before sitting up and wiping a hand down his face.

When he saw Kitty standing in the door way, he blinked in surprise. "Katya? Vhat is wrong?" Illyana shoved her feet under the covers and snuggled down, pulling them up to her chin with a yawn. Piotr gave her a look but didn't say anything to her. Instead he turned back to Kitty. "Come in und shut door. Sit, tell me vhat is wrong…"

Kitty nodded, shuffling inside and shutting the door behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then she walked slowly to the side of the bed, shifting nervously.

"I can't sleep…"

Piotr raised an eyebrow. "I know, you told me…" She had told him before that she had been having trouble sleeping. He waited for her to tell him why she was in his room.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Kitty put on her best begging face, and Piotr looked uncomfortable for a moment before he agreed.

"Alright…"

Piotr pulled back the edge of the blankets while Kitty kicked off her slippers and climbed in. Kitty nestled down in the bed, Illyana in between her and Piotr, while Piotr pulled the blankets back up.

"Piotr… Have you had any trouble sleeping?" Kitty turned over to face him.

Piotr was on his back, his arm extended, and Kitty lifted her head to put it in the crook of his elbow.

He turned his head to look at her, before shaking his head. "Niet, I not ever have bad sleep." Looking up at the darkened ceiling, he asked his own question. "Why do you have bad sleep? Is it the night-dreams?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares? No, I can't get to sleep so I can't have any dreams, good or bad. I just keep rolling back and forth, on one side for a few minutes before switching to the other."

"Why you think it be different here?" Piotr's hand lightly stroked her hair. "You feel unsafe in your room, and safe in mine?"

Kitty shrugged a little, "Maybe… I mean, who wouldn't feel safe with you right? I think it's because you were with me in that place." Kitty closed her eyes. "When I first got my powers it felt so weird to have them and use them, but then I got used to it. Suddenly not having my powers was just as scary as the whole kidnapping thing."

Piotr nodded silently, patiently listening to Kitty, hearing her voice lower in volume until she finally wasn't speaking any more. After a few moments he looked down at her to see that she was sleeping. With a satisfied smile, he bent his head to kiss her, before closing his own eyes, falling asleep with Illyana between himself and Kitty.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

_A few weeks later_

The low rumble of a motorcycle approached Bayville high school, making a few students look up before going back to their business. Piotr pulled into the parking lot, avoiding the other cars that were picking up students, nudging the kickstand with the toe of his boot when he pulled into a parking stall. As he was pulling off his helmet Kitty came out of double doors leading into the halls and waved.

Piotr grinned and reached back, unstrapping Kitty's helmet from its place on the seat, while she scampered over. Piotr wrapped an arm around her waist when she leaned over to give him a short kiss on the cheek, handing her the helmet with a smile. When she climbed onto the back of the bike, he patted her thigh gently, waiting until she had the helmet on and her arms around his waist, before he backed out of the parking stall and took off toward the X-Mansion.


	15. How Kitty Likes to Kiss

Okay, I'm back and very sorry for the long wait. You ever meet one of those people that if you spend any amount of time with them they give you writer's block and steal all of your creative energy? That is what happened to me, but now that I am back in my groove I should be updating all my stories fairly quickly.

To everyone who reviewed : THANKS so very very very very much for the encuragement. I would list everyone but I think you all might want this chapter as quickly as possible.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Piotr was sitting on the edge of his bed, organizing his English papers when there was a knock at his door. He looked up and stared at the door for a moment before calling out a stumbling permission to enter. Kitty peeked her head in and smiled, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Hey Peter... Are you busy?"

He shook his head, quickly scanning her from head to toe, trying to ignore the fact that in the past month and all that had happened, including their kidnapping, he had grown even more attracted to her. But his glance not only eased his need to see her, and aroused him, it was obvious how small and undeniably young she was. He shifted, trying to hide his affections for her while busying himself with his papers. "Niet, vhy?"

"I think we need to talk."

Piotr's head shot up at her words with a worried expression on his face. Kitty sat down next to him and picked up one of his large hands, which he willingly gave her, arranging it so that her thumbs were stroking his palm while the back of his hand rested on her thigh. He swallowed, his eyes focused on her face.

"You know I care about you right?" Kitty looked up at his broad face, watching him nod in response to her question. "And you care about me?" She got another nod from him, and she bit her lip. This was harder than she had thought it would be. "Well, ahem... You remember the time in the danger room, when Rogue like, threw herself on you and accidentally absorbed a little bit?"

"Well, she caught some of your thoughts and she told me about it."

Now Piotr was franticly trying to remember what he had been thinking about when that happened.

Kitty could tell he didn't remember what he had been thinking about, judging from his expressive face. "Um... Wow.." Her blush started in her face and extended down her chest until it was covered by her shirt, leaving her skin a strawberry pink color. "Apparently at the time, you were thinking about me... and you and I were like, making out." Piotr stared at her, comprehension dawning. "You know... Kissing and um, touching each other."

Now Piotr's face flamed a hot red color, turning the tips of his ears pink and the skin on his cheeks a tanned tomato color. "I is very sorry Katya, I noot want to hurt feelings of you... I sorry I think of you this way... I try to stop? You vant me to stop, Da?"

"No no, it's fine that you think of me that way. But why don't you ever... You know like, try any of it." Kitty was staring at his hand in her lap in embarrassment. She shouldn't have to tell a guy who liked her that it was okay to hit on her. Why couldn't he be just a little bit disgusting every now and then and give her a dirty sexual look like all other guys. God, if he was Lance he would have tried something by now. Kitty wasn't even sure they were dating.

"All we do is kiss on the cheek and hug each other... You treat me like your sister. I want you to... Like... treat me like you want to date me. Kiss me and touch me the way you were thinking about..." Kitty paused looking up at Piotr hopefully and a little bashfully.

Piotr was staring at her. She thought it was a little freakish, but it was actually in amazement, as if suddenly she had dropped from the sky and into his lap as his own personal angel.

"Okay, apparently that is a no, so I am going to go and drown myself after this, like, totally embarrassing situation." Kitty started to get up and leave, when Piotr caught her hand and reeled her back in.

"Katya, I not know vhat I need say..." Piotr's frustration with himself was obvious, and after a moment he gave up. Instead of speaking he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto his bed.

Pushing her onto her back, Piotr rolled on top of her, gently pinning her in place. "Is good Katya? Is vhat you vant?"

Kitty had sucking in a breath at his actions, her eyes going wide at the feeling of the position she had been dreaming about. And she had noticed Piotr's occupation with being on top. She nodded slowly, and Piotr dropped his head, looking into her eyes as his lips brushed across hers once... Then twice, testing the waters so to speak.

When he moved in deeper and Kitty's eyes lowered to half mast, Piotr kissed her with all of his passion for her. Weeks of frustration and need and denial poured out of him, one arm locked around her waist while the other moved up to cup the back of her head, holding her how he wanted her.

Kitty was overwhelmed. He was so large, looming on top of her, holding her down as he kissed her fiercely. Kitty wasn't even sure she could call what he was doing 'kissing', it was more like he was trying to eat her alive while feeding her sexual urges. It felt wonderful, but at the same time Kitty was scared. There was a need in all his movements that was a little more than she had expected. The look in his eyes was one of possession and primal force.

Pushing at his chest despite the fact that she was enjoying this, more than she would admit, she watched him rein himself in, watched him pull back, even though a glint lingered in his eyes. He was panting, looking down at her questioningly. "Da? Vhat is wrong, mine heart?" His body was shifting against hers in ways Kitty had no trouble imagining why. The movements were blatantly sexual, their purpose obvious.

"It's not wrong, Peter.. It's just like, a lot." Kitty was breathing quickly herself as she said this, looking up into his vivid blue eyes. "Let's try something a little slower, okay, like... Maybe a different position? This is a lot more than I expected."

Piotr swallowed, nodding slowly, before exhaling a large breath. Rolling to his side, letting Kitty sit up as he did the same, the light of primitive urges faded and he looked at her carefully. "You show me vhat you vant?"

Kitty smiled shakily before nodding. "Yeah, I can do that..." Kitty bit her lip before moving so that she was sitting at the head of the bed, her back to his headboard, and patted the spot next to her. Piotr obliged quickly, moving to accommodate her, wanting to please her... It helped that his fantasies were becoming reality, which was a strong motivator.

When Piotr was sitting next to Kitty, she took a deep breath before leaning into him as she turned her torso, wrapping one arm across his stomach as she pulled his arm around her shoulders. Wiggling a little to get comfortable, she gave him a small smile before lifting her face to kiss him shyly on the mouth.

Piotr took his cue from her, pulling her a little closer as his own body turned towards hers, kissing her gently. When she opened her mouth slightly, he resisted the urge to lean closer and take over, instead waiting the slight moment it took for her to work up the courage to lightly touch his mouth with her tongue. When she did that, Piotr made a soft noise, and leaned into her. Not as much as he would have liked but he was trying to make Kitty happy.

Opening his own mouth enough to kiss her upper lip, he was shocked when Kitty took his lower lip and briefly sucked it before releasing. His hand tightened on her upper arm and he made another noise, this time nipping her lightly, making her gasp. Piotr inhaled, slanting his head a bit before dipping into her mouth.

Kitty's back arched helplessly. Piotr smelled so good, and felt so good, and every part of Kitty was tingly and tight. How was she supposed to stop… She needed to stop soon. She wanted him to treat her like a guy treats his girlfriend and she definitely had that. All his affection before had been confined to things that couldn't escalate, and now she knew why. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that he was too much of a nice guy to show her how much he wanted her.

When she felt his hand on her thigh, broad and hot, she gasped again, this time pulling away and covering her mouth with her fingers as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Peter…"

Piotr grinned at her shocked expression, pure male glee at seeing his girl look at him like that was rushing through his blood. Nuzzling her cheek he made a questioning sound, kissing her finger tips instead of the lips underneath.

Kitty's eyes opened even wider, a blush rushing over her face, before she moved her hand from her own mouth and clapped it over his. "Peter, we… I think we need to stop now."

Piotr made a face but he sighed and nodded in agreement. When she pulled her hand from his mouth he grinned at her playfully and swooped down to give her a quick kiss. Before she could scold him he stood up and held out his hands to help her off his bed. Kitty gave him a look, which he returned with an innocent expression, but only sighed and didn't say anything.

He walked her out of his room, keeping her hand tucked in his, and down the hall to the room she shared with Rogue. Leaning his back against the wall, he smiled down at her as he pulled her between his spread legs. Wrapping his arms around her, Piotr leaned down, kissing her as gently as she had shown him.

When he pulled away Kitty was smiling happily, trying to ignore the fact that she wanted him to keep kissing her and the fact that her breasts were flat against his chest with her nipples tight and aching.


End file.
